THe Needs
by I eat a lot
Summary: Even Sesshomaru has needs. But he wants to shield Rin's innocent mind from it for as long as possible! Might add some other characters in later chapters (or might not?).
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**I'm not sure if readers here read Love Lust Attraction, another story of mine on another account. I am now sort off stuck at a battle scent (again) and is wondering if I should just go ahead and published the first half or wait until the whole chapter is done. I don't know when it will be done if I wait. So should I wait?**

* * *

Sesshomaru had been stalking her silently from the shadow for a few minutes now. She was not aware of his present. No one could dictate him if he did not wish to be found.

And it should not be call 'she', but 'it', he noted to himself. Well, it was a she, but it didn't matter what it was called. What important was that it was healthy and a beauty, a tasty-looking one, just what he needed.

Swiftly, he jumped at it with his fast demon speed. It let out a startled yelp as it found itself being pinned down by him. It tried to break free from his strong grips, but not a chance.

Sesshomaru eyed the inviting long neck. The pulsate that called out to him. Without farther ado, his fangs sank down drawing blood.

This was a side he would never show to anyone; especially not to Rin. He always made sure no one witnessed such event. He was too dignify and careful to be caught in the act. And to Rin, this side of him did not exist. She would surely think this to be brutal.

But even Rin would soon learn that he had needs, same as any other earthling; powerful or not. There were needs that had to be fulfilled when the time came. When he found a prey that made him thirst to taste; to satisfy himself.

His needs.

He shifted the female on its back. He separated its legs apart for a better assess. One of his claws was slowly trailing down, starting from its chest, down to its stomach and all the way down, leaving a trail of blood behind. If he were a lesser person, he would have licked his lips in anticipation.

He then slowly inserted his hand insider it. Blood were gashing as he did so, but he didn't mind. He torn its inside opened wider before he pulled out all the unwanted guts and wastes. He lifted the doe up with one arm and headed toward the river. After he was done cleaning her, he would take his time to enjoy her juicy meat. And once he was done, he would return to Rin and Jaken.

Of course, even the great dog demon lord got to eat.

.

* * *

**Lol, I might add more chapters like this in the futures, just some random events that have nothing significant. Ones that I write when I am in a playful and mischievous mood. ^_* Review and let me know if you want to see more. :D Thanks for the read.**

June 29, 2013


	2. Chapter 2

**Have you guys every feel this way? Like you have too many stories inside your head that are begging to come out and it gives you headache because it's screaming too loud inside you head, lol. I might just write some prologues and put it here to get the ideas out of my head. :)**

* * *

Inside the thick, green, poison mists, there stood Sesshomaru, tall and majesty. It was a remorse and secluded area where no life forms, humans, demons, animals, exist. He had made sure that nothing existed.

What he was doing was meant for no eyes to see- period! No one, and he meant ABSOLUTELY NO ONE could see this. That was why he had let out so much poison into the area to make sure that he was the only beings alive here.

He listened to the water that hit the ground lightly; the sound was soothing to him. The air was cool and the wind was gentle; it was a peaceful day. His eyes were closed peacefully, but he was fully aware of his surroundings. He would not have anything walked in on him. No, that would never happen. He would kill anyone or anything that dared to come his way at such moment like this. That is if they could get pass his poison mists.

About a hundred yards surrounding him had been filled with foggy green mists. Rin and Jaken were at another location. He told them to wait for him there. They did not need to know about this.

But he knew Jaken would shout and jump or even faint from joys if Sesshomaru were ever allowed the green toad imp demon to accompany him here.

Every single hair on his body rose at the mental image of Jaken staring at him.

Admiring him while he was…

No, he would melt the imp to nothing before that could happen.

And Rin…

Absolutely no.

No.

No. No. NO!

He would rather die than let the child see him… like this.

The mental image of Rin staring at him in disbelief, eyes the size of soccer, mouth opened agape, made him wanted to hang himself. The girl might scream or fainted. The perfect word to describe that situation would be "Nightmare"! Nightmare for both him and Rin.

He would not allow her, especially not her, to see him doing… this. Even though he admitted (to himself only) that he could never kill her no matter what.

But she could never see this. He would do anything in his power to make sure that it would never happen.

Well, to be honest this was not something he should bother himself with. It is something all beings need to do, have to do, and Sesshomaru included. It was just that Sesshomaru was Sesshomaru, and such thing seemed to be impossible for him to do.

After a minute or so, he fastened his sag and trouser. He then left the misty area and flew up into the clean blue sky. It felt great and felt a tone lighter after releasing himself. His mood had improved tremendously and Jaken should not be beating… too badly… today.

* * *

**Lol, Rin might be drooling to see him with pants down, who knows ^_***

**I don't know if this chapter is funny. I have a feeling that it was easily predicted and it's not even that funny. Anyway, reviews and let me know. I don't know about the next chapter yet. I might throw random characters from Inuayasha into this short stories. Thanks for the read and reviews.**

**Smpt**: Thanks :D

**Icegirljenni**: Lol, it is necessary for him to be rough. :DD

**Angelical** **love**: The fact that you loved it is enough for me, :D And that mood is fun.

**Taraah36**: lol, I know.

**Sesshy's lil' girl**: hahaha, that's what I'm aiming for. :DDD It's a fun piece to write.

.

July 4, 2013


	3. Chapter 3

She knew it was disrespectful what she was doing, but she could not help it.

Come on, it was not often, no, in fact this was the first and only time Sesshomaru had ever done this in her present.

Sesshomaru was taking a bath!

Of course, a bath is not that big of a deal, but when it came to the great demon lord, Sesshomaru, it was! This might be the only chance she had.

Rin inched closer towards the hot spring, a fence of green bushes were blocking the view of the secluded area. She swallowed the thick lump that formed inside her throat.

This is unacceptable! She should not be doing this; she tried to talk herself out.

She had never been this daring and… naughty.

But it was already too late!

The moment her eyes laid on her target, all reasons were thrown out the window. The sight was too tempting. She couldn't make herself turn away even though she wanted to. Rin didn't care anymore.

Sesshomaru would not be pleased, she told herself. He might even be enraged, she knew, but she still wanted to take her chance. She just wanted to get closer and… touched.

Sesshomaru who sat peacefully inside the clouded, white, water, hot spring, his eyes closed, sensed Rin's approached not too far from behind his back. He could not help but wondered why she would be there when he had clearly told her to stay clear of this area.

Normally, he would take a bath only when he was completely alone, but it could not be help this time.

Jaken, with Ah-Un, went to take care of some random business for him and would not be back for days. Sesshomaru could not go without bathing for that long. But he could not take the risk of leaving Rin alone unprotected. So he was left with no choice but to take the bath while she was in a close enough perimeters; far from eyes to see, but could easily be heard.

But why did he felt her present so close by?

Yet, he did not open his eyes or intent to investigate.

Rin knew Sesshomaru knew she was nearby. Nothing could escape his supper sharp demon sense, but she didn't care.

Rin was getting closer.

Each step made her heart pounded.

She just wanted to touch, to caress, to embrace, and let her hands felt the heavenly texture of her target; so beautiful, endearing and perfect. Even if Sesshomaru were very angry, it would be all worth it. As she had said before, this might be her only chance.

She took one step after another, each second felt like hours, but she kept on moving. Finally, she knelled beside her target. Her heart was pounding so loudly she thought Sesshomaru would have no problem hearing it from here he was.

Holding in her breath, she lifted her shaky hand, inching toward her goal.

Sesshomaru on other the hand was wondering why Rin had to be so sneaky and nervous. Her caution footsteps that normally would be as loud as a horse's hooks, told him she was up to something. So he listened intensely to her.

Then she touched it! The touch was as heavenly as she had imagined. She slowly let go of her breath. The biggest smile plastered on her face. She knew Sesshomaru was aware of her present and hoped he would not scorn her too badly. But since he hadn't move from the bath yet, to stop her, she kept on with her touching. She would enjoy herself a little longer. Just little longer. Or so she thought.

Sesshomaru however after listened to the girl's soft sigh and content moan, he raised an eyebrow in wondered. But since there was no danger around, he let the girl be.

Some minutes later, he stood and wrapped himself up with the small towel he had brought with him to bath and walked out. He walked away from the shallow water, which was far too wide for his liking, toward the shore which was about twenty yard away, where his clothes were. After he walked past the bushes that had been providing him privacy, he found not only his clothes, but… Rin.

Sesshomaru stopped in his track.

Rin was cuddling snugly, wrapping his Momoko around her, fast asleep. His neat pile of clothes sat beside the eight-year-old child.

He should've known the girl wanted to touch his fur.

How dare she touch his fur?!

Not only touched, but wrapping it around herself as if she owned it!

He now knew why she had been so sneaky before. Because he would never allow the child to play with his Mokomoko as she pleased.

He should be angry, yet he couldn't.

With his inhuman speed, he ran pasted her in a blur, took his clothes before she woke up to see his indecent state. After full dressed, he came back to retreat his Mokomoko. However, the peaceful and happy looking face on the sleeping child made him… unable to disturb her.

But he would not stay here waiting for her to wake up nor would he leave her alone unprotected.

He sighed inwardly before he attached his Mokomoko to himself, carefully and gently lifted it over his right shoulder, with the child still wrapped snugly inside it, and walked away.

* * *

**Review? **

**I don't know if this one make much sense and I'm not sure if Mokomoko is his tail or just fur because it's alive. Anyway, I hope it's a good read ^^**

**As always, thanks for reviews, follows, favorites, and the read :D**

**Taraah36:** Lol, I wonder how he would answer if that were ever happen. XDD

**Icegirljenni:** XDDD Tissue?

**Smpt:** Lol, I know. It's seems impossible to do such thing when he doesn't even eat in front of others.

.

7/7/2013


End file.
